


Snow Day

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: They spend a snow day together.





	

Snow days were a weird concept for Philip. He grew up never having them, unless it was an ice storm, and if that was the case he just wouldn't leave the house. So when he wakes up at 8:46 in the morning only to panic, get dressed, run downstairs, and get greeted by a smiling Helen and Gabe in pajamas it's different.

Not that different is bad. Different hasn't been bad for a while. Lukas had came out and everything was fine. Philip would go over to the Waldenbecks for dinner and Bo actually didn't hate him. Different, for once in Philip Shea's life had been amazing.

"Good morning, Philip." Helen smiled, her tiny hands wrapped around a warm coffee mug, the steam warning her face.

"Uh.. morning.." Philip took a few steps towards them, holding onto his backpack tight. "Aren't you mad that I'm late?"

"No." Gabe chuckled, looking up from a two day old newspaper. "Why would we be?"

"It's Thursday, I have school."

It was Helens turn to chuckle. "You haven't looked outside?"

Philip sighed, walking towards the kitchen window, peeking out.

Snow.

Philip knew he was supposed to feel excited, like a kid, but it seemed so unreal. So untouchable. He had no idea snow could look that white and it not be from a scene in a movie.

"You can go back to bed." Gabes voice breaks the silence. "It's still pretty early.

Helen just nods in agreement.

Philip nods, pulling his backpack off, walking down the hall and up the stairs, unzipping his hoodie. 

He stepped into his room, dropping his backpack at the end of the bed, pulling off his jacket, laying it across the chair in his room. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, turning it on and unlocking it.

To: Lukas   
It's a snow day 

Lukas replies immediately and Philip knew it meant one of two things. Lukas was waiting for him to reply or he woke Lukas up.

From: Lukas   
No shit 

Philip pouted. 

To: Lukas   
Don't be mean ):

From: Lukas   
I love you 

Philips pout turned into a smile within seconds.

To: Lukas  
I love you too 

From: Lukas  
I'm coming over 

Philip padded over to his window, looking out. Hell no.

To: Lukas   
No you're not 

From: Lukas   
why 

Philip rolled his eyes, he could practically see the smirk and hear the tease in Lukas' voice. 

To: Lukas   
It's like three inches of snow 

To: Lukas   
And it's probably icy 

From: Lukas   
So you're worried that I'd get hurt 

To: Lukas   
Shut up 

From: Lukas   
You're cute 

From: Lukas   
And I'm coming over 

From: Lukas   
Be there in 15 minutes love you 

To: Lukas   
Be safe 

To: Lukas   
Love you

~ 

Exactly 16 minutes later, Philip stood at the front door, now in sweats and one of Lukas' plaid shirts, one he stole that is. He glanced down at his phone watching the time change from 9:16 to 9:17. He totally wasn't panicking. He wasn't worried at all.

And he definitely didn't let out a sigh of relief when he heard the engine of Lukas' bike echo through the seemingly silent neighborhood, not like it wasn't silent already, the snow just made it seem different.

Philip opened the door just in time to watch Lukas pull his helmet off, shaking his hair out of his face. (It may or may not be one if the most beautiful things Philip has ever seen.)

Philip opened the door wider, crossing his arms, leaning against the door frame. "You're late."

Lukas rolled his eyes, bending down, kissing Philip. "By like two minutes." 

Philip wrapped his arms around Lukas' neck, pulling him into a hug. "Yeah, but I was worried." 

Lukas chuckled, kissing Philips cheek. "You're always worried about me." He laughed, pushing Philip back a little, stepping inside.

Philip crossed his arms. "I'm always worried about you." 

Lukas pulled his shoes off, glancing at Philip. "That's sorta sweet."

The shorter boy rolled his eyes, walking down the hall, up the steps. Lukas followed silently, smirking.

"So that's where my shirt went." He said once they reached the top.

Philip winced, glancing behind him, blushing. "M sorry, Luka." He batted his eyelashes, looking at him. "Just smells like you 'n I missed you."

Lukas rolled his eyes, leaning down, kissing Philip softly. "It's okay, handsome." 

A smile spread across Philips face as he took Lukas' hand and walked into his room. 

Lukas sat down on his bed, laying back, putting his hands behind his head. "So where's Helen and Gabe?"

"They went back to bed." Philip replied, laying down next to Lukas, putting an arm around his waist. 

Lukas put his arm around Philips shoulders, pulling Philip into his side, kissing the top of his head. "Bed?" He teased.

Philip groaned. "Don't make me think about that, it's so gross."

Lukas laughed, running his fingers through Philips hair. "So.."

Philip nuzzled into his neck, smiling. "So." 

Lukas sat up on his elbows, looking down at Philip. "Do you like the snow?"

"It's snow."

"Yeah, do you like it?" 

"Lukas, it's just snow." 

Lukas gasped, staring down at him. "It is not just snow."

"It's frozen water then."

"I can't believe you actually said that, Philip."

Philip sat up, grinning. "What?" 

"Snow is like, dude, it's like, art." Lukas sat up completely, looking down at Philip. 

"It's water, falling from the sk-"

Lukas put his hand over Philips mouth. "Don't." 

Philip sighed, kissing Lukas' hand, pulling it away. "What's the big deal?"

"It's cold and it's fun to play in and it's probably one of the coolest things ever."

"Wow, you're easily entertained."

Lukas scoffed, standing up. "Let's go."

Philip raised his eyebrows. "Um, no."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's cold and it's wet."

Lukas groaned. "I'll pick you up and throw you out the window if I have to."

Philip stood up, sighing. "Fine, but we're staying out there for 15 minutes and that's it." He tugged on his jacket. "I don't get why snow is so great anyway."

Lukas kissed his cheek. "That's why I'm gonna show you."

~ 

After 15 minutes and a lot of arguing Philip stood at the front door. 

"Lukas?"

Lukas looked up from the floor where he was tying his shoes. "Hm?"

"No throwing snowballs or snowball fights."

Lukas just grinned, standing up. "No promises."

"If you throw one at me I swear to god." Philip couldn't hide his smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lukas nodded, pecking Philips lips, opening the front door. "Let's go." 

Philip stepped out first, gasping. Okay, yeah, snow was pretty, he knew that, but he didn't know it was this pretty when it's freshly fallen. He almost didn't wanna step on it in fear of ruining it.

"Nice, isn't i?"

Philip nodded, taking Lukas' hand.

"Let's go-"

"No." Philip rested his head on Lukas' shoulder, smiling.

"Why not?"

" 'cause it's pretty." Philip mumbled, kissing his shoulder.

"You're acting like you've never seen snow."

"Not like this. Whenever I saw it, it had been walked or driven on.." Philip muttered, slipping his hands up Lukas' shirt.

Lukas jumped, pushing Philip away, causing Philip to hit a railing, covering his back in snow. "Your hands are cold!" Lukas laughed.

Philip glared at him. "Now my back is cold." He mumbled, stepping down the front steps and onto the lawn, the snow coming up to a little bit over his ankles. 

"Babe! Don't be mad." Lukas called, jogging down next to Philip, putting an arm around him. "It's just a little snow.." He kissed his temple. "And it doesn't count because I didn't throw anything at you."

Philip huffed, crossing his arms. "It's cold."

"No shit."

"Don't be an ass."

"I do what I want." Lukas grinned, slapping his ass. 

Philip rolled his eyes, turning to face him. "Can we go inside now?"

"It's been like, two minutes, so no." Lukas took a few steps back, kneeling down in the snow.

"You're gonna regret that."

"Oh, am I?" Lukas raised his eyebrow. 

"Mhm. It's gonna take you forever to warm up since you're all wet, and you won't be able to use the blankets in my room."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll get them all wet."

Lukas smirked. "Not if I'm naked."

"Helen and Gabe are home."

"Fine, we'll go to the barn."

"Um, we will not."

"Why not?" Lukas stood up, walking towards Philip. 

Philip turned around, facing away from Lukas. "Because it's 30 degrees outside."

Lukas frowned, stopping, bending down, scooping up a hand of snow. "There's no way I can change your mind?" 

Philip shook his head. "I just want to go back inside where it's warm." He rubbed his hands up and down his arms.

"I can warm you up." Lukas grinned, balling the snow up in his hands, walking to Philip, wrapping his arms around him, smashing the ball of snow on Philips chest.

Philip screamed, pushing away, rubbing his hands all over his now cold chest. "I hate you!" Philip laughed, unable to hide his smile.

Lukas couldn't stop laughing. "C'mon, babe-"

"I said no snowballs!"

"You said no throwing snowballs." Lukas replied, pulling Philip into a hug.

Philip sighed, wrapping his arms around Lukas. "You know what?"

"What, baby?"

"I take it back." Philip pulled away, ducking down, grabbing a handful of snow so quickly Lukas didn't even notice. 

"Take what back?"

Philip stepped up to him, rubbing snow across his cheek. "We're having a snowball fight." 

Lukas grinned, shoving Philip off. "You're going down."

Philip scoffed, running down the lawn. "Sure!" 

Lukas kneeled down in the snow, quickly making as many snowballs as he could, laying them out in front of him. 

Philip on the other hand ran behind Gabes car and started balling up his own snowballs, laying them behind the back tire of the car.

Minutes later Philip was standing up, peeking around the car, throwing the first snowball. It landed next to Lukas causing him to look up.

"So we're starting?" Lukas called, picking up two snowballs, one in each hand.

Philip nodded, standing up straight. "Yeah, you were taking too long so I decided I had to make the first move.. like always." 

Lukas threw the snowball in his left hand towards Philip, aiming for his shoulder, but Philip ran back behind the car before it could even hit him.

"Hey!" Lukas yelled, throwing the other snowball over the top of the car. "That's cheating!" 

"No!" Philip called, running around the car, throwing a snowball at Lukas and running up the front lawn towards Lukas' pile of snowballs. "It's called winning, Waldenbeck! Something you don't know about!" 

"Oh, that's it!" Lukas yelled, running after Philip, tackling him into the snow. "It's really on now." Lukas smiled, pecking Philips lips then dropping at clump of snow on Philips face.

~

They were 16 to 7. Lukas has hit Philip 16 times and Philip had only hit Lukas 7. Lukas wanted to tell Philip that his aim was from all the hunting he did, all the be practice he'd gotten, but the other part of him, the bigger, darker part didn't even want to address the fact that he ever touched a gun, let alone held one.

Right now Lukas was leaning against a tree, peeking around, trying to find where Philip had ran off to. That's all Philip had been doing anyway, hiding.   
Suddenly, Lukas was shoved up against the tree, soft and warm lips pressing against his own. He kissed back, his hands staying pressed up against the tree.

"Give up already?" Lukas panted. 

Philip pulled away, shaking his head, bringing his hands from behind his chest and up on either side of him. He pressed his left hand to Lukas' chest, spreading snow across it. "Eight." He rubbed his right hand down the other half of Lukas' chest. "Nine."

Lukas smirked, his hands finding their way up to to a branch, wrapping them around the base, shaking it, laughing when snow fell on him and Philip. 

"17." Lukas shook his head, the snow falling from his hair. "I win." He brushed the snow off of Philips head. 

Philip crossed his arms. "Yeah, whatever."

Lukas wrapped his arms around Philip, pulling the smaller boy into his chest. "Let's go warm up, okay?" 

Philip glanced up at Lukas, nodding. "I like the sound of that."

Lukas tugged Philip up the lawn, holding Philips hands in his own. "Good." 

~ 

The heat was on high and the house was just as calm as it was this morning. Helen left to go and take care of a few icy roads with Tony while Gabe was locked up in his room on his laptop. 

As for the boys they were in the living room. Philip was curled up in a chair, flipping through the pages of some book he'd already read while Lukas clicked through channels.

Lukas glanced at Philip, biting his cheek. "Babe."

"Hm."

"Is your book good?"

"Mhm."

Lukas smiled, setting the remote down, crawling towards the chair. "You should take a break.."

Philip didn't even look up. "No." 

"Why not?" Lukas sat back on his heels, pouting.

"Because I've payed attention to you five times already." He peeked over the edge of his book.

Lukas blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just really hard to be around you and not want to makeout with you."

"I am so sorry I'm such an inconvenience." Philip smirked. 

Lukas got back onto his hands and knees, moving closer to Philip, only to be stopped. How exactly? By Philip sticking his foot out, pressing the ball of his foot to Lukas' forehead.

Lukas groaned, leaning back once more. "Baby.."

"I'm reading.." 

Lukas pushed Philips leg to the side, grabbing Philips other leg and spreading them. He made his way between Philips legs, pushing his book down. "But I'm better than reading."

Philip nodded, shutting his book, tossing it to the side, cupping Lukas' cheeks, pulling him into a kiss. 

Yeah, snow days were definitely weird, cold and wet and so much more silent than any normal day in Tivoli. But Philip could totally get used to it, especially if every snowday was spent in Lukas' arms.


End file.
